pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Luxon Jade Arena FFF
While Kurzicks have access to Fast Faction Farming (FFF), Luxons have not had a similar notable method of earning faction. This build is designed for farming faction quicker than any previous methods. By using Recall and Out-of-Area effect it can bring the team into the arena without facing other enemy along the way. This build is designed to farm Luxon faction. Party Setup This team primarily consists of: *1 / 1x Runner: (Mandatory player) Lead the group to the arena, activate the quest, and set frozen soil. *6 / 6x Nukers: (Heroes possible) Primary damage dealers. *1 / 1x Healer Healing, Resurrection. *It is recommended to go with a full group of players, however it has been observed that 3 player with heroes can perform equally as a team of players. Nukers The most common damage dealing builds seen in Jade Flats are: Searing Flames Nuker This is the optimal build for any FFF party and is recomended as the primary choice of damage dealer. prof=elementalist/assassin energy=12+1 firema=12+1+3attunementof sacrificeshowerFlameFlamesGazeOptionalrecall/build Equipment *Radiant Armor *20 HCT Staff/Wand+offhand of Fortitude Variants: *Searing Heat *Flame Djinn's haste *Meteor Assassin's Promise Nuker The commonly seen Assassin's Promise nuker can be used with either Assassin or Elementalist profession and is run on heroes exceptionally well. prof=Assassin/Elementalist deadly=12+1+1 firema=12AttunementPromiseof SacrificeShowerFlameImmolateGazerecall/build Equipment *Radiant Armor *20 HCT Staff/Wand+offhand of Fortitude IV Nuker The following Necromancer build is commonly used to fill in an empty slot on a team: prof=n/a Soul=12+1+1 Death=12+1VeinsBileBileNecrosisExplosionof Sufferingof Lost SoulsRecall/build Equipment *Radiant Armor *20 HCT Staff/Wand+offhand of Fortitude The Healer WoH-Prot Healer prof=monk/assassin healin=12+1+3 divine=10+1 protec=8+1of healingkissof Rejuvenationof Healingof lifeSpiritOptionalrecall/build Equipment *Radiant Armor *20 HCT Staff/Wand+offhand of Fortitude Variants: *Rebirth *Resurrect The Runner The two most common running builds seen in Jade Flats are: prof=assassin/ranger shadow=12+1+3 wilder=12stabilityformstridedashchargeescapeof hastesoil/build prof=ranger/assassin expertise=12+1+3 wilder=12 shadow=3stabilityescapestridedashchargeescapeof hastesoil/build Equipment: * Weapon of Enchanting * Radiant Armor Note: Weapon and headgear is reccomended, but not nessacary to complete the run as it can be completed safely and easily without either. Variants: If the player doesn't own Eye of the North then the following skills can be used instead. *Dodge, Zojun's Haste, or Dark Escape for Dwarven Stability or Dash *Death's Retreat or Return for Ebon Escape Walk through Runner Starting at Jade Flats (Luxon) to Archipelagos, as soon as enter the map, ask the priest for bounty if you want. Wait for about three seconds for your party to cast recall on you, then using Natural Stride go north by the stairs. When within aggro of the Kappa use Dwarven Stability, Shadow Form and Dash (or Dwarven Stability, Escape and Dash if using a Ranger) followed by Natural Stride. Go through the Kappa, head west in the direction of the Naga, target one of the Naga(5 Tabs/ Switch Target) and use Death's Charge, as soon you shadow step, Dash down towards the stairs. There you should be safe (normal mode confirmed) and your party's Recall will automatically teleport them there. Use Natural Stride and Dash till you are close enough to use Ebon Escape on one of the Luxon spectators on the higher ground to get up there. Use Shadow of Haste and run up to Arena Master Portus using Ebon Escape again when its recharges to shadowstep to him (this allows you to get to him quicker than just running) and take the quest. Return to the arena, by using another stance to cancel Shadow of Haste and cast your Frozen Soil where shown in the picture provided then block Portus by the stairs (stand on the spot closest to the wall on the second step) so the team can accept rewards without chasing him or accidently end Recall by overextending. Non-Runner As soon as you exit the potral activate Recall on your runner before anything else because he/she will move on really quick. If you missed it cast it on another party member who has cast recall on the Runner. Talk to the priest if you want get bounty, and move to the wait zone for recall as soon as you get your bounty. (See picture) Do not cancel the upkeep on recall at any time during the Run, it will cancel itself due to the runner leaving radar range. Cast Recall either to speed up your movement (cancel before runner use recall) or accepting reward faster. Move down the stair and descend to the second last slope.(See picture) stay at the area marked "X" Casters should stay about 1/3 to 2/3 of the way from the bottom. Once the runner has activated the quest, Convicted Enemies will appear. By the time you kill all of them, use recall/ cancel recall and accept reward. Take the quest, accept at the rewards same time. *All the Picture for the full run, in order from top to bottom, are shown on the right hand side of the article. Statistics Jade Arena Fast Faction Farm: *Loading to runner use Shadow Form: ~7 Seconds *First Run time before Drop-off: ~21 Seconds *From Drop-off to Convicted appearred: ~14 Seconds *Total Fighting time: ~15 Seconds *Grand Total Duration <100 Seconds *Faction Gain: 400 (440 w/ Priest) *Gold Gain: 150GP (50GP w/ Priest) (No Drops) *~12,000Faction/Hour (Does not count from blessing.) See Also * Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena HFFF Team - Luxon Jade Arena Fast Faction Farm